Can You Please Stop Looking at Me Like That?
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: When Kai helps an injured girl heal, will he get more than he bargained for? The answer to that is yes. By far.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If it doesn't sound like I own it, then I don't. It's really kinda self explanitory.**

**Can You _Please_ Stop Looking at Me Like That?**

It was a quiet day in the Granger dojo. Well, as quiet as it could get, anyway. Hilary was drill-sergeant-ing, Kai was brooding, Tyson was being obnoxious, Kenny was doing something or other on his laptop, Max and Ray were trying to keep Hilary from killing Tyson, and Daichi was hanging upside down from a tree and launching his beyblade repeatedly. Oh yeah, real quiet.

Kai, finally fed up with all of the annoying distractions, decided to leave the dojo for a little while, if nothing more than to rid himself of the pounding headache that had decided to make his head home. Sucks for him!

After walking down the street into town a little bit, he suddenly heard, "Get away from me you creeps!" Interest piqued, he followed the noise to it's origin, only to find a teenage girl being surrounded by a gang of burly-looking guys.

"Aww, the pretty girl is scared!" the biggest one of the bunch snarled. "Well pretty girl, you shouldn't be! Big guy Garth here won't hurt a hair on your pretty little head! Now your lips on the other hand..." he trailed off, leaving the girl to draw conclusions.

Which she did. She shuddered at the thought.

Garth slowly approached the quaking girl currently being held by his thuggish friends.

"I think she said to let her go," Kai called down the alley.

"Who said that?" Garth stupidly asked, looking all around the alley, finally coming to rest on Kai. "Oh look, it pretty-boy Kai. Why don't you got play with your tops or whatever."

"Yeah, I think I will," Kai said calmly, before yelling, "DRANZER! ATTACK!" Said beyblade came flying out of nowhere and somehow hit Garth's friend's pressure points, making them collapse instantly. Dranzer spun threateningly in front of Gareth, shielding the girl, who was now on the ground in a heap next to the passed-out boys. "Care to add a few scars to your face?"

Apparently Garth didn't believe Kai. So again, he stupidly said, "Oh please. Like you would."

"Watch me."

Dranzer leapt off of the ground, knowing what it's master wanted it to do without him telling it to. It crashed into Garth, leaving a bloody trail in it's wake. Then it once again returned to spinning on the ground in front of the girl.

"Told you." Kai calmly called back Dranzer, then slowly began walking towards Garth. "I suggest you run."

He didn't need to be told twice.

**Kai's Point of View**

After the idiot ran away, I walked up to the girl that had collapsed onto the ground.

"You okay?" I asked.

The girl groaned for a minute before her eyes fluttered open. "Who are you?" she mumbled.

"My name's Kai," I responded in a (extremely surprisingly) nice voice. Then I noticed how bruised and battered she was. "You need medical attention," I told her, genuinely concerned. It surprised me; I felt so worried about this girl and I had just met her. Weird.

"No, no. I think I'll be fine," she told me, trying to stand up. She stood for about three seconds before she fell back down. "Okay, maybe not."

"Here, let me help you."

"Thank you. Oh, and just so you know, my name's Cassidy."

* * *

We made it back to the dojo in one piece. I ended up carrying Cassidy, and on the way she completely passed out. It was quite the attention bringer when I walked in carrying an unconscious girl in my arms. Tyson wouldn't shut up as I started yelling for Hilary to bring me the first aid kit. 

"Who is she, Kai? Where'd you find her? Why is she knocked out? Did you do that to her?" ect. ect. ect.

"HILARY! FIRST AID KIT! NOW! **SHUT UP TYSON!**"

The latter shut up with no further warning. Kai had that look in his eye that said, "Next person to piss me off will not live to see tomorrow."

A few seconds later, Hilary came scurrying into the room, first aid kit in hand. She almost dropped it when she saw Kai was carrying someone, much less a girl. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!"

"I'll explain later, Hilary. Just help me get her to the guest room and give her some medical attention." Hilary wordlessly followed Kai down the halls of the dojo to the guest room, where, after Kai left, she tended to all of the bruises and scrapes and other what-not that were a result of her encounter with Garth. Cassidy ended up having a deep cut on her cheek, a sprained left wrist, bruises shaped like hands from where Garth's cronies were holding her, and many cuts along her arms and legs from being tossed around the alley and onto the rough pavement. She even had one very long, but luckily relatively shallow, cut along her stomach. Hilary almost had to use a whole box of band-aids.

When Hilary was done, she called me back into the room and demanded that I tell her the story behind Cassidy's being here (Hilary didn't know Cassidy's name though). So I did. From the start, so it sounded something like, "Well, Tyson was being as obnoxious as usual so..."

After I finished explaining things to Hilary, I told her- yes, told, not asked- that Cassidy was going to be staying at the dojo until she got better. Or at least woke up. Then it would be up to her. As if on cue, a low moaning started coming from the bed.

"Where am I?" Cassidy sleepily asked.

"At the dojo," I simply answered. "You're going to be staying here for a while until you get better."

"But I have things I need to-"

"No," I interrupted her. "You're staying put." She gave me a weak glare, something I never saw coming, then sighed dejectedly.

"Fine. But honestly, don't expect me to be the perfect houseguest. I'm supposed to be somewhere right now."

"Then why don't you call them?" Hilary asked, holding up Cassidy's cell phone.

"Good idea. What's your name?"

"Hilary," she sweetly replied. She handed Cassidy her phone, then got up and left the room, leaving me and Cassidy alone.

I kept quiet- not something unlike me- until Cassidy was finished with all of her phone calls. Then she put her phone on the night stand beside the bed and looked at me expactantly.

"What?" I nearly growled.

"It was your brilliant idea to keep me here, Kai," she said, stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So tell me, what am I supposed to do during the time period that you won't let me leave?"

"Rest. Heal. Get better."

"Besides that."

"Sleep."

"And?"

"Eat."

"And what else? Be bored out of my ever loving mind all day?"

"Go for it."

"You're impossible."

"Get used to it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Did I ever have a choice?"

"Not really, no."

"You suck. Did you happen to know that?"

"I've been told."

"Good. You'll hear it again, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If it doesn't sound like I own it, then I don't. It's really kinda self explanitory.**

**The Best of Both Worlds**

**Cassidy's Point of View**

I _needed _something to do. I was sitting there. Yeah, that's it. JUST SITTING THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The only thought I had was kick the crap outta Kai. That, and I wonder what my friends are doing now...

Urgh. Kai was totally paying for this. In fact...

"**KAI!!!!!**"

Said beyblader came sprinting into the room. "What? What is it? Did you start bleeding again? What's the problem?" he said in a rushed, panicked voice.

Haha. Little did he know, I was skipping around the room earlier. I was totally better, just scratched up a bit with a sprained wrist. I could deal with that, but NO! Mr. Macho Kai wouldn't let me go. So...

"Kai-sykins, could you come here for a minute?" I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Sure." Stupid.

He came closer, to the side of the bed next to where I was laying, to be exact. I beckoned him to lean towards me with my finger. Doing so, I waited until he was just close enough to...

"**CAN I GET OUT OF BED NOW?!**" I yelled into his ear.

He literally flew backwards and hit the wall out of shock. Then he came charging back at me, looking lethal. "Why you little-"

"Oh no, _Mr._ Kai. You can't hurt me! I'm awweady hurt! Wook! And Kai-sykins wouldn't hurt somewon awweady hurt! Would he?" I said in a little baby voice.

Kai looked furious. To say the least.

I just laughed. I truly had the best of both worlds in this situation.

**Hilary's Point of View**

I wonder if Cassidy's told Kai she's-

"**CAN I GET OUT OF BED NOW?!**"

Never mind.

Kai came storming down the hall seconds later. He flew into the kitchen to the fridge, threw it open, searched its contents, then screamed in frustration, "TYSON!"

"He isn't here, Kai. Maybe I can help?" I asked.

"Grr... maybe YOU can understand _her_," he growled.

"Her?_ Oooh_. Okay. What's wrong?"

"She.. ugh. She'll do the weirdest things! Did you just hear her yell a minute ago?"

"Yeah, that was kinda hard to miss, there."

"Well, she yelled it in my ear."

"Ouch."

"Do you know why?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No."

"Well then, I think I know."

"What is it then?!"

"The complex, inner workings of a girl's mind."

"**Hilary...**"

"Okay fine! She's bored, Kai! Don't you understand that? Not all of us are the mysterious brooding type like you are! We _like_ to do stuff! Get out! Go play! Get some fresh air! We don't like sitting in bed all day!"

"But she's hurt!"

"She's _fine_! You didn't see it! She was skipping this morning!"

"WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"While you were taking a walk. She skipped into the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone."

"She is so dead."

And right before I was going to say something in her defense, he turned on his heel and stomped out the door.

Oh she's toast in Kai's eyes.

**Kai's Point of View**

Oh, she's done for. I'm going to chain her to that bed and give her nothing but oatmeal for a week! Muahahahahaha.

Wait. Will she even be here a week? Hmm... I probably should have thought about all of this before I demanded that she stay...

**End POV**

So while Kai was silently brooding to himself, Miss Cassidy was silently brooding as well. Except her brooding ended after about a minute or so, because she had come to a conclusion. She flicked back the covers, turned her body, then placed her feet on the floor and stood up. She snuck to the door, took a peek outside, then flew back to the bed upon seeing Kai coming down the hallway. She quickly rearranged the covers, then closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Kai let himself into the room, then slowly made his way over to the bed. Sitting down on it, he softly said, "I know you're not asleep."

"Dang."

He quietly chuckled to himself, then looked at the girl in front of him. She was looking at him with shining green eyes while her brown hair cascaded down over her shoulders as she sat up, ever-so-slightly wincing, but Kai caught it.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, a little, but just the one on my stomach, and of course it'll hurt pushing up with a sprained wrist," she answered.

"Here, let me help," Kai said, actually being nice and not just reserved for once. After getting Cassidy situated, he sat next to her on the bed. "Anything I can get you?"

"Can I get up now?" she hesitantly asked, wondering if the stunt she pulled earlier would cost her.

"Sure, but only if you let me walk with you. I don't want you to fall again."

"Okay," she agreed. She turned herself to the side of the bed and put her feet on the ground. He put his arm around her waist, and together they stood up, Cassidy momentarily leaning on Kai for support as she found her balance. She stood for a few seconds, then wobbled again. She would have crashed, had Kai not been there.

"You know what, I'm just going to carry you," he told her, sweeping her off of her feet.

"Haha, my knight in shining beyblades," Cassidy laughed. The corners of Kai's mouth lifted a little, then settled back into their customary frown.

"Where to?" Kai asked.

"Just to the living room. Most of the stuff that goes around here happens there."

He carried her to the living room, then deposited her onto the couch. Sure enough, Tyson and Hilary seemed like they were about to get into another fight.

"Stay and watch with me?" Cassidy asked Kai.

"Eh, not like I haven't seen it before, but okay," he replied, sitting down on the couch next to her. As if on cue, the moment Kai got settled, Hilary and Tyson started full out yelling at each other.

"Haha, I wish I had popcorn!" Cassidy told a smirking Kai.

A few minutes later, the fight ended. Hilary had chased Tyson out with a broom, and was now halfway down the block with no intention of stopping any time soon. 'Hah,' Cassidy laughed to herself. 'And to think I told Tyson earlier today that Hilary's defense's were down today...'

Cassidy and Kai sat next to each other on the couch for about six seconds after Hilary left chasing Tyson before getting bored. Well, Cassidy anyway. If Kai was, he didn't show it. Anyway, Cassidy decided to dive her hand into the couch cushions, looking for the remote.

"You'll never find it," Kai said smugly.

"And why is that?"

"Because no one ever can."

"No one except me! Found it!" I triumphantly pulled the slightly dust-covered remote out of the squishy cushions and threw it onto Kai's lap. "Told ya!"

Kai gave her a smirk, then turned the tv on to the most random channel for him EVER: the style network.


End file.
